Twilight Boarding School- REVISED
by LovelyVentures
Summary: Bella and Edward are off to tell Charlie of their engagement. Safe to say all does not go to plan and now Bella is being shipped off to boarding school. HUMOR, ROMANCE, ADVENTURE. BXE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually a Fanfic I posted a couple of years ago that I deleted. I had completed it before, but now I would like to re post it in a revised version. It was sort of popular before, so I've decided to bring it back. I am going to do this in light of a favorite author of mine on this site, who deleted some of her stories, which I had constantly reread and who has now forever barred me from her wonderful words. I do not wish it on anyone. Furthermore, this will begin my challenge to myself to complete all of the fan fictions I have started. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

Edward and I walked up the stairs to my front door, hand in hand and ready to tell Charlie that we were getting married. Suddenly, Edward stopped and I looked at him with confusion in my expression. He swore under his breath.

"Oh no, I never considered that this could happen." his velvet voice tensed as he spoke, eyes glancing toward our neighbors house to the right.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I think we need to hold off on telling Charlie."

In a swift movement he pulled the ring from my finger and placed it in my hand, clamping his hand around mine. I didn't even have time to say anything before the door opened and a red faced Charlie barged out.

"You!" he yelled pointing a finger at Edward.

"I have had enough! I want you both in here _right now_."

Pulled inside by the fury in Charlie's voice we entered the living room, Charlie standing as Edward and I sat on the couch.

"I'm sick Bella! Sick of you and Edward! I don't want you to see each other anymore" His voice begun to calm, no doubt due to the expression of pain on my face. "At least not for a while. Look at it my way, Bella. First, you get hurt by a _misunderstanding_, then he leaves without a word to you after." I grimaced at the memory. "I saw what that did to you. What he did." His eyes fell sharply on Edward, on the pain reflection in both men's eyes. "It's not healthy."

"But didn't I still let you see each other, even when I make a point of showing you that I don't approve? Yes. And now- now I hear from the neighbors that Edward is sneaking around the house at four o'clock in the morning. This is not acceptable. Not in this house."

My eyes widened a little as I saw Charlie's face become redder, his voice rising once again.

"I've come to a decision. Now I've considered your 'separation problems' but I still think my decision is best." Charlie set his hand on my shoulder, and squeezed. "Bella, I'm sending you to boarding school. Now, I don't want to hear complains. It won't be forever, it will only be for half the year anyway. Spring Break is in a month, and I'll let you finish school after that here _if you choose to._ You can see Edward over Spring Break. I've already gotten you enrolled into the school. I'm sure you'll love it, if you give it a chance. It has a great English program." He says with a smile, as though that will change my mind. "Besides, you and Edward need to be able to live without the other for a while. It could be a healthy change."

Done speaking Charlie sat down with a sigh, signifying that he had said his peace. Then realization of his words dawn on me.

"WHAT!?" I screamed furious. "How could you even suggest something like that?"

How could he do that? Take Edward away from me again. How could he, the idea so barbaric and cruel and just after I had gotten Edward back. He wanted me to say goodbye again? I was beyond _pissed_.

"No, I will not go! End of story. I'll move out too if I have to. I just turned eighteen. I WILL NOT GO!" I screamed.

Breathing heavily I realized I was standing over Charlie, not even realizing I had gotten up from the couch in my rage. I was about to hurl more comments at him when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that suddenly and forcefully turned me around. My breath caught.

"Breathe, Bella", Edward cooed loudly enough for Charlie to hear. His eyes smoldering and gazed as he looked into mine.

"Bella, maybe Charlie's right. Maybe you should go. Just for two months we can handle that, and at least we'll know we can see each other over the break." _What?_ How could he be okay with this? Edward?

Then he whispered low, only loud enough for me to hear. "It will be fine. I will find a way to see you, and were not getting married until after school is out any way. I don't want Charlie to be mad anymore. I want him to be able to walk you down the aisle and he won't do that unless you do this for him. Please Bella, trust me."

I knew no matter how much it would hurt when I went to boarding school, I could not refuse him. Edward knew how much Charlie meant to me and if this was the best way I would do it. Edward why? I screamed inside my head, wishing for the first time in a while now that he could hear my thoughts yelling about how much I did not like this.

I turned back to Charlie who was starring awestruck at Edward, amazed no doubt that he wasn't putting up any fight to his plan. I scowled at him as he brought his attention back to me showing my great displeasure.

"Fine! I'll go. When do I leave?"

Charlie looked pleased and I glared some more, this time at him and then at Edward whose face was impassive as stone.

"Tomorrow." Charlie stated smugly, and I froze. _Tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV: **

Why doesn't Charlie just kill me now? I wondered, as I slowly packed my suitcase. Across from me Edward sat neatly folding my clothes into little piles all the while glancing in my direction. I could tell that he was nervous that I break down at any moment. On second thought, maybe I'll just have Edward kill me now, because if I have to see the pained look on his face for one more moment I _am _going to lose it.

I glanced at my alarm clock, nearly one o'clock in the morning, and I had already begun to fight off the yawns. This may very well be mine and Edward's last night together for a while, however, and I was intent on not wasting it by sleeping through it. That was what the plane was for; sleep. "Edward. I don't want to go can you call in sick for me." I joked, trying to make light of the solemn mood between us.

Edward smirked slightly at my attempt, but the light didn't quite reach his eyes. I knew he was having a difficult time saying goodbye, perhaps even more than I was. This was his second time leaving me, except this time I would be the one leaving him. The though made me uncomfortable and I reach for his hand.

"For the sake of Charlie." He murmured.

"For the sake of Charlie. For my Dad." I repeated.

"I'll figure out a way to see you Bella. I promise. Just try, _please_ try not to be miserable and enjoy being there. It would be nice if some good could come out of this." His kissed my ring finger lightly.

"I can't promise to enjoy myself, but I will try not to be miserable. _Try_ being the keyword, of course.", I muttered, though of course he heard. Edward pulled me away from him so he could look into my eyes.

"It will be different from last time Bella." I could almost swear I heard his voice catch on the words 'last time'. "This time we know we'll see each other again. We know we love each other, you can listen to your lullaby before you sleep, you can bring my picture, and you can call me anytime you want on my cell phone. It will be as if I'm right there with you." I couldn't help myself anymore and tears started to fall; so much for trying to be strong about this.

"You can't hold a picture Edward, and you can't hug a voice on the phone."

"I know.", he whispered in my ear before I fell asleep. "I know."

By the time morning came, Edward had already left. I knew I would see him in two hours, however, to tell me goodbye. I looked out the window and cursed. Light streamed in from the windows, a sunny day, and a bad omen in my opinion. Of course it was sunny; it was a symbol of leaving. Edward probably wouldn't even get to tell me goodbye. The sun had quickly become my enemy, and I wished for the rain which would have at least matched my mood.

I pulled on jeans and a light green t-shirt that Alice had bought me. I walked downstairs to see my suit case by the door. Charlie was sat at the table eating cereal, no doubt having taken off work to drive me to the airport. I sat down dejectedly and ate the rest of the cereal in the box. I was about to go back upstairs when the doorbell rang.

Who could that be, I wondered. Edward can't come out in the sun? I pulled open the door to see two figures wearing long pants, and comically baggy and way too big for them hoodies that were up and pulled forward. Then to complete the look they were even wearing sun glasses. One's figure was thin and shorter than the other, the other tall and lanky yet obviously masculine. I recognized them immediately, especially when one of them lowered their sunglasses so that I could see their eyes.

"Are you insane?" I spoke quickly. "Hurry up and get inside, you two look ridiculous." They walked into the house and took off their jackets and sun glasses. "Edward." I smiled despite myself, hugged him whispering in his ear furiously. "What were you thinking coming out in the sun, you know that's dangerous, and bringing Alice with you too?" He smiled.

"I had to see you off and Alice wanted to come, though I admit she wasn't too happy about our unfortunate fashion wear." he spoke low enough for only Alice and me to hear. I hugged Alice, with a smile.

"You're welcome." She whispered exasperatingly. "If it were anyone else there is no way you would catch me in those over sized rags.

**Charlie POV:**

So Edward did show. Bella made it seem as if she weren't expecting him to come. I had to admit I was a little hopeful when she hadn't mentioned him that morning. I thought maybe they had broken up over the whole boarding school thing. I guess my luck is holding up though, because they seem to still be together.

There was just something about Edward that made me dislike him. His sister was great, but there was just something about _Edward_. Whether it be that Bella got hurt on the first date she went on with him, or that he left her in the woods, or maybe it was his know it all personality. I watched as they took off their jackets and sunglasses. Why would they have sunglasses and jackets on with the sun blazing outside? It's just strange. They look like movie stars trying to get away from the paparazzi. Weird, well I already knew they were strange. I watched as my Bella and Edward hugged.

They seemed to be talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I had an urge to get up and go listen, but I knew Bella was already upset with me. There was a reason Bella probably didn't say anything about Edward at breakfast, Bella and I didn't really talk about anything at breakfast.

Alice was a cheery sort, and as Bella and Edward spoke she joined me where I sat. She was interested in the boarding school Bella was going too. She seemed especially enthusiastic on hearing the school was by some woods and had its own pool. Then she talked to me about how school was going for her. She was such a bright girl, a good friend for Bella if only for that brother of hers. Soon after glancing at the clock, it was time to go.

"Okay Bells, it's time to say goodbye." She glared at me with a hurt expression before turning back to Edward with an even more heart wrenching look. With her expression I almost wanted to say you don't have to go, stay please stay. I almost wanted to do that but I had come too far to back down now. I saw Edwards face glance in my direction for about a millisecond before turning back to Bella. It was one those weird things about that boy he always seemed to know what I was thinking.

**POV: BELLA**

"Okay Bells, it's time to go say goodbye." Charlie called. My heart sank, how I could ever possibly say goodbye to the gorgeous creature in front of me. Edward pulled me into another hug and this time neither of us let go; not until the last second.

"If you ever need me I don't care what happens, call me and I'll take you from that place even if I have to kill every human in the school.", he whispered softly in my ear. We reluctantly pulled apart a tear falling from my face. He wiped it from my face.

"How can I possibly say goodbye?"

"Don't." He said softly to my ear before he kissed me on the lips. "Be safe." Letting go of me and he ushered me and a very shocked Charlie, who had never seen us kiss before out the door with my luggage. Charlie got in the car and I reluctantly followed after one last squeeze from Edward's hand in mine.

Charlie started the car and we drove away then and I watched the back window of the car until I could no longer see Edward anymore; just like in the movies.

Finally, a ways into the trip to the airport I released a sigh that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I studied the road in front of me and with a sickening thought I realized that this was how I felt when I first moved to Forks. It was like my life was repeating itself, except this time my heart was being left behind. Tears escaped and I prayed Charlie wouldn't see. Actually part of me hoped he saw, he was doing this to me. Yet I really didn't want him to see how much it hurt, he really was only trying to do what he thought best for me. Like that hadn't happened before, Edward left because he was only trying to do what he thought was best for me. The truth was, I didn't blame either of them.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Then, when we finally got there Charlie got me to security before he hugged me goodbye. I was about to leave when I heard him mutter, "I'm sorry Bella." And with that he left.

The emotions of the day hit me as soon as I walked away from Charlie and now as I sat in my seat next to the window on the plane; I let the tears fall. They fell in silent drips and a stuffy nose. When I had finally stopped crying and took notice of the people around me I noticed the lady sitting next to me was staring; lovely, an audience to my pain. When I looked back at her, she quickly looked away. I decided to get out the brochure out that Charlie had given to me the day before.

I read….Hindra Harmony Boarding School for girls and boys. Great education yada yada yada, spacious room's yada yada, lots of clubs and recreation, which include a pool, game room, gym, hiking, yada yada sports yada yada. I shut the brochure, it sounded like a fancy hotel. I din't care, I wouldn't care if the school had an amusement park and movie theaters, if Edward wasn't there I didn't want to go there.

I thought back to the last thing he said to me "be safe". I repeated it in my mind over and over. I didn't even notice that I had started crying again. Well I might as well get it over with, I thought. The lady next to me was staring at me again and I almost wanted to bite at her a "What are you looking at?" but immediately bit my tongue. Suddenly, the lady got up and walked away no doubt put off by my crying. Good, I thought until a different lady came and took her seat. My tears kept falling as I looked out the window. Suddenly, I hear the lady next to me speak, a soft grandmotherly- type voice.

"Are you okay sweetly? Did you not want to leave? You know sometimes it's better to talk to someone about your problems. Who better than me, a third party observer?" I looked up at her. I wanted to be annoyed and tell her to mind her own business, but a part of me thought that what she said made sense. Blankly, I stared at her.

"I am right aren't I, you didn't want to leave?"

"No", I answered.

"Would you like to tell about it?" She seemed harmless.

"Well, my father is sending me to boarding school, because he doesn't approve of my boyfriend. He's hoping us not being together will break us up. It's something of a last attempt, because he knows we can't be apart." The woman's green eyes sparkled.

"Ah, well now we're getting somewhere. Tell me, why does your father not like this boyfriend of yours?" I flinched at the words 'boyfriend of yours' for she made it seem as if he weren't important but I kept going.

"Well things have happened in our relationship that we've had to overcome, but he thinks that it is Edward's fault."

"And is it?"

"No, it's no one's fault. He made a mistake, yes, but it was what was what he thought was right for me. He just didn't realize how much I cared." I was pretty much mumbling to myself at this point. "What were the so called things that happened to you?" I went on to tell her but I only said the things that I had told Charlie. When I was done the old lady smiled and the pilot came over the loud speaker. _"We have now landed please take all carry-on items from storage area and exit in blah blah blah blah."_

"Well I guess it's time to go, but I thank you for the interesting conversation, I must admit I travel a lot for my work and every plane ride I find someone like you to talk to and have them give me their life story. I must say so far yours has been the most interesting, you would never guess by looking at you so much has happened. I only hope you feel a little better after our conversation."

"Yes, actually I do feel better thank you."

"Goodbye, I hope fate lets us meet again sometime."

"Bye I called back." Then with that we both got off the plane and went our separate ways. I entered a new chapter of my life, titled Hindra Harmony Boarding School.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

Pushing my way through the crowds at the airport, I made my way towards baggage claim when I spotted a thin red headed woman standing by a pile of my luggage.

"Err, are you Miss Isabella Swan?" She questioned.

"Yes"

"I'm Mrs. Jerkins, The principal's assistant at Hindra Harmony Boarding School. You're going to love it at our fine school. I am here to accompany you, and get you settled in. Come with me, were taking the school's car today." I suppose I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, so I followed without complaint. Glancing at my phone as I helped wheel my luggage to the garage I noticed a text message from Edward.

"Be strong –E" It wasn't much, but it was the push I needed walking over to the red Mercedes with the name Hindra Harmony Boarding School posted on its side and Mrs. Jerkin's nod towards the passenger seat.

"All set?" Mrs. Jerkins asked, trying to make small talk as we drove. Her voice was upbeat, peppy and all together off putting at the moment. "Why did you decide to come to our wonderful school, Miss Swan?"

"I didn't, actually. It wasn't my idea to come here at all; my father is forcing me to attend."

"According to our records you make decent grades. Perhaps, he is only trying to do further your education. I believe that you will soar in potential here, but why don't you tell me why you believe you are being sent here?"

"My father doesn't approve of my boyfriend and this is his attempt at separating us. I understand where he is coming from it's just not what I want."

The assistant fell silent by my apparent sadness in my voice and I suddenly felt bad about dampening her cheery disposition.

"I'm sorry it's just - hard." My voice broke.

"I can imagine, but I do think that you will be just fine at our school. It might help the transition, however if you speak to one of our guidance counselors on campus. It might make you feel better."

"No, I don't need to see a counselor. I'll be fine." Geez, I haven't even gotten to the school yet and they already want me to see a counselor. The rest of the drive was silent until we pull on to a large campus completely surrounded by woods. They actually looked a lot like the ones back in Forks, making me both a little homesick and a little bit better.

There were white walled buildings scattered everywhere and I could see a large area were there was a large pool. Mrs. Jerkins turned around and smiled at me when we stopped.

"Were here", she said in a perky voice that was very annoying. We walked down the busy corridor in the girls dorm room.

"You can meet your roommate."

"What?" Roommate no, this is not good. I stopped, suddenly frozen in the hallway. "I can't have a roommate."

"Why not?" Mrs. Jerkins seemed not at all concerned as she kept walking.

"I talk in my sleep." I said embarrassed.

"Oh. Is that all? That's fine just tell your roommate so she can get earplugs."

She laughed of the problem, easy for her, I didn't want to make my roommate to be forced to wear ear plugs and I defiantly didn't want her to hear whatever I said in my sleep. There were things that I knew other people would be disturbed to know, such as the fact that my fiancée is a vampire. You know among other things.

We stopped at room number 487. Mrs. Jerkins knocked swiftly and the door swung open to reveal a and a slender girl with brown eyes and blonde hair, layered and cut at the shoulders.

"Hello, Karen. I've brought your new roommate. Karen meet Isabella Swan. Mrs. Jerkins seemed to think this was a good time to slip away because she quickly said something about Karen helping me with everything I needed ,shoved a class schedule in my hands, and left. We starred at each other a while before she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Karen Geren. It's nice to meet you Isabella."

"Bella, actually. It's nice to meet you as well."

We walked into the room and I sat on my bed next to the window, which happened to have a great view of the woods three stories up. I placed my suitcase next to my dresser not bothering to unpack. I sighed.

"Hey I'm really sorry, but I'm probably not going to be that good of a roommate. I hate to tell you this, but I sort of talk in my sleep. You might want to get ear plugs." My blush showed my embarrassment, and to my surprise Karen laughed.

"That's fine, my last roommate was horrible. You can't be any worse than her. She snorted in her sleep and was really scary looking. The first night I actually thought she was going to try to kill me in my sleep. At least you don't look like the type of person to make me think you might try to kill me while I'm sleeping so that's a plus."

Okay that made me smile. Maybe I might actually like Karen, she seems pretty nice and funny. I got up intending to get my cell phone from my purse when I tripped over the rug and fell.

"That's another thing", I sighed. "I'm a major klutz."

She chuckled but she probably felt my unease coming back as my face turned sad. My thoughts went back to Edward for there were no cold hard arms to catch me as I fell. I pulled out my phone from my bag and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to go anywhere? I can show you the pool and the arcade and everything fun there is to do here."

"No thanks, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood really for fun."

"That's fine."

She sat on her bed and watched me. I didn't feel like doing anything but talk to Edward, though I didn't want her to listen to my conversation. I thought about it for a second or two more before I realized I could not care less about what Karen would think. I needed to talk to Edward now. I pulled my cell phone open.

"Do you mind if I make a call?"

"No go right ahead." Karen walked into the bathroom but I knew she would still hear everything I would say. I dialed Edward's cell. Ring- Ri-

"Hello... Bella" I could hear Edward's melodic voice and I could feel every part of me relax as I took in his voice. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes pretending that he was in the room with me.

"Edward."

"Yes, Love."

"Were you waiting by the phone for me to call?"

I heard Alice shout in the background,

"Yes he kept looking at the phone sadly even though I kept looking into you future and seeing that you made it safely there. He just wouldn't believe it until he spoke to you." I heard Edward growl, then he sighed.

"I have."

"I miss you.", I said so softly my eyes ready to let more tears spill out making me want to say, 'Please ,Edward, come get me and take me away from this place'. I almost said it too, but then I thought of Charlie. I was determined to give this place a chance.

"I miss you too, Love." His voice was as soft as mine.

"This is hard."

"I know. Don't worry it will get better. Listen, Bella, I'm going to be hunting for the next couple of days so I won't be able to talk to you as much. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"'I'll survive. Don't starve yourself for me, Edward." I had to be careful with my words with Karen near, of course she wouldn't be able to hear what Edward was saying.

"I wish I could talk more but I have to go, we're leaving to hunt now. I will call though, before you go to sleep. I love you for eternity, Bella. Be safe. You know you're a danger magnet, and that's what is going to drive me crazy until I can be with you again."

"I know. I love you, too. Bye." I closed the phone, as tears streamed down my cheeks. I was wiping them away when Karen walked in and looked at me; confused.

"You okay?" I hurried to wipe the tears on my face.

"It's nothing, just tired. I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to sleep early so I'll be awake for class tomorrow."

Karen just nodded; understanding.

To be continued...


End file.
